Types Of Love
by Ano Aoi Sora
Summary: Levy começa a pensar os tipos de amor que ocorrem na guilda.


Olá pessoas! *Anda num palco como o Robert Downey Jr* Estou aqui postando mais uma fic na categoria Fairy Tail! Ela na verdade é algo que eu fiz quando eu conversava com a minha amiga, e daí a gente começou a discutir os tipos de amor dos nossos shipps em Fairy Tail e daí foi . Acho que essa fanfic é dedicada a ela... Obrigada por ser minha amiga, companheira de shipps! Espero que nós consigamos participar de muitas aventuras disfarçadas de realidade, Gi-chan!

Disclaimer: Não, Fairy Tail não me pertence, eu sou uma GAROTA e eu NÃO CURTO FAN SERVICE. Se fosse meu, eu deixaria os peitos de todas as mulheres de tamanho normal, e faria os peitos da Lucy pararem de crescer u.u

* * *

Então a Lucy tinha um amor complexo de melhores amigos. Ótimo pra ela. Natsu era extremamente infantil, mas ainda era a melhor escolha que o coração dela podia ter feito. Eles se entendiam melhor do que tudo, certo. E qualquer coisa, ela tinha a Erza pro backup se algo der errado - e em "dar errado", inclue-se: casas queimadas, livros lidos sem permissão, invasão de privacidade...

Juvia já era fixada por Gray há muito tempo. Basicamente, eles não teriam problema nenhum - apesar de todas as brigas, aparentemente o Fullbuster não tinha perdido tantos neurônios quanto se era esperado, e tinha um pouco de decência, convivendo com Ur. E de qualquer forma, ela aceitaria tudo o que ele tivesse pra dar, do jeito que ela era romântica.

Erza já era do tipo amor-proibido. Estava apaixonada por Jellal, aquele cara com o complexo de eu-te-amo-mas-eu-não-te-mereço-então-deixa-quieto- e-me-deixe-ser-masoquista-por-favor. Eles eram, mais do que tudo, um casal que conhecia bem os limites um do outro. E não só os limites, mas tudo.

Evergreen tinha o amor tsundere ao extremo. De boa, uma das mulheres mais dominatrix - e que se clama a "Rainha das Fadas" - da guilda com o cara mais homem do universo, Elfman? A relação deles praticamente gritava "Tsundeeeeereeeeeee!" com voz de líder-de-torcida.

Cana já tinha o amor das afinidades. Uma competição de bebida, alguns amassos como prêmios para quem vencesse e mais um casal em Fairy Tail! Aquele Bacchus - um bêbado incorrigível, mas dos bons, como proclamara a Alberona. - a conhecia bem, e ela sabia que eles seriam parceiros para sempre: tanto na bebida quanto na cama, do jeito que os dois eram.

Mirajane tinha um amor dois-corações-sozinhos-diferentes-mas-iguais. Era óbvio, desde que Lisanna "morrera", que Mira se considerava solitária. Mesmo com a outra retornando, a solidão deixara sua marca. Laxus fora abandonado por seu pai, e não era segredo de ninguém as cicatrizes que o abandono deixara. Dois corações sozinhos se encontraram, e, mesmo Levy não sabendo como eles começaram sua relação, estava mais do que claro que os dois não pretendiam abandonar um ao outro: amavam um ao outro e se precisavam de mais pra isso.

Wendy tinha um amor de gestos, era o que Levy falou para si mesma. Ela e Romeo faziam gestos pequenos um para o outro. Um dar de mãos no meio da batalha, um olhar aqui e ali, um encostar de braços ao caminharem lado a lado...

E o que _ela_ tinha? Um amor certamente meio masoquista! Como ela conseguia amar aquele Redfox idiota - que a chamava de baixinha diariamente! - estava longe de sua compreensão!

- Baixinha! - ela ouviu Gajeel a chamando.

Levy McGarden virou-se para o homem que a chamava. Ele estava com aquele sorriso de lado entusiasmado, usando roupas de viagem e uma mala nas suas costas. Lily estava do seu lado, revirando os olhos como uma mãe acostumada com o comportamento de seu filho. Sua mochilinha verde estava pendurada em suas costas, a espada em baixo.

- Sim? - ela respondeu, se aproximando. Estava consciente de sua calça preta, de sua blusa de mangas longas e de suas botas. Seu guarda-chuva, laranja, estava em suas mãos. Ela também estava extremamente consciente do olhar de Gajeel passando por seu corpo, se fixando nas pequenas peças de metal em suas roupas - uma discreta forma de dizer que ela era somente do Dragon Slayer de Ferro.

- Vamos logo, mal posso esperar pra brigar com aqueles ladrões! - ele disse, passando a mão por sua cintura e pegando o guarda-chuva com a mão disponível. Lily pulou no ombro do Redfox e ela rolou os olhos.

- Sabe Gajeel, nós deveríamos ir lá pra pegar o tesouro o _mais discretamente o possível_.

- E quem disse que o meu discretamente o possível é o mesmo que o seu? Eu serei extremamente rápido e discreto durante as lutas! Os idiotas nem saberão o que os atingiu antes de desmaiarem!

Ela riu, e ele lhe deu mais um sorriso de lado - pensando bem, aquilo talvez nem pudesse ser chamado de sorriso. Estava mais pra um leve puxar de lábios. Lily rolou mais uma vez os olhos, mas seus lábios se formaram num sorriso involuntário.

Gajeel abriu o guarda-chuva e a puxou mais pra perto para poderem caber os dois debaixo do guarda-chuva sem se molharem, com sua mão ainda em sua cintura. Saíram da guilda, pisando na terra transformada em lama pela chuva incessante.

Era um daqueles dias em que Juvia preferia ficar em casa, triste com as recordações que a chuva trazia, Agora, os dias de chuva não eram mais tão triste para a Lockser, visto que Gray lhe fazia companhia em sua casa nos dias chuvosos.

Era um daqueles dias em que Natsu vistava Lucy em sua casa, trazendo um guarda-chuva porque ele sabia que a Heartfilia sempre esquecia-se de comprar um. Ele adorava, já que sempre recebia um beijo de agradecimento sempre que o fazia. Os dois vinham juntos para a Guilda com os espíritos levantados.

Era um daqueles dias em que Erza acordava cedo e ficava a fitar as gotas de chuva em sua janela ao lado da cama, suspirando ao ver o sol nascer coberto pelas nuvens cheias de água. A ruiva se embrulharia ainda mais nos cobertores, querendo que o calor que sentia fosse proporcionado por seu amado, Jellal Fernandes. E, Levy sabia por meio de intuição feminina, que o azulado provavelmente observava o céu cinza, desejando estar em um lugar diferente, com sua Scarlet.

Era um daqueles dias em que Elfman gritaria "Chuva é coisa de homem!" e Evergreen reviraria os olhos falando algo como "Idiota", e os dois continuariam a apreciar a presença um do outro.

Era um daqueles dias que Cana brindaria com Bacchus por meio de uma bola de cristal, em suas respectivas guildas. Os dois contariam bobagens sobre o que estava acontecendo um ao outro até que Girldarts interromperia os dois "Não, minha filhinha! Venha passar um tempo com o papai, e pare com seu relacionamento com esse cara!" e a Alberona o mandaria pro outro lado do universo com um chute.

Era um daqueles dias em que Mirajane sorriria para Laxus, que estaria a ouvir música alto em seus fones, e ele somente olharia em sua direção e depois desviaria o olhar, como se dissesse "Demônios...".

Mas era também um daqueles dias em que Gajeel apareceria na sua frente subitamente, com um papel de missão nas mãos, querendo fugir da chuva onde não poderia treinar. E ele sempre a queria com ele. Isso fazia seu coração aumentar um pouquinho o ritmo de sua ginástica diária para mantê-la viva.

Ela amava o homem que tinha lhe machucado, pisado em seu orgulho, arrancado suas asas... Ou pelo menos era o que era esperado que ela pensasse. Ela preferia pensar sobre ele como o homem que veio das sombras e a salvou, lentamente se transformando numa luz.

Sim, o amor que ela tinha por ele podia ser meio masoquista. Mas ainda era amor, e em sua forma mais pura.


End file.
